


Fahrenheit

by mukurokc



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 早知如此，他说不定不会选择逃出来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点其实还是很多，但是内容微妙到让我觉得真的要打tag吗的地步，一応还是把警告写出来  
> ※Non-con有  
> ※Underage有  
> ※双性翔有  
> ※主要角色死亡有ww（最后是HE啦！两个人都是活生生的！  
> 巫师润X梦魔翔  
> 标题致敬64907太太的sauvage，没错，Dior香水梗ww

第三晚了。  
松本润暗自咬了咬牙，平静呼吸，假装自己还没从睡梦中醒来。

这都醒不来才怪！  
他憋着差点从喉咙深处挤出来的闷哼，假装不舒服的试图翻身，身上的人儿被吓出一声惊呼，赶紧配合着他的动作侧躺了下来。

梦魔（Incubus）  
怎么就让他摊上了这么个恶魔，明明他都已经和那个家族断绝了关系才对……果然有力量（Force）的人对恶魔的吸引力就是不同吗。

他在心里叹了口气，继续忍受着这个梦魔的折磨。  
说到梦魔的折磨，还能是什么，没错，就是趁着他熟睡的时候和他疯狂交配啊！

第一次被弄醒的时候他迷迷糊糊的感觉自己的下体被包裹在一个柔软紧致湿湿热热的空间里，他以为自己在做春梦，便闭着眼睛配合的顶了顶腰，谁知道一声惊呼后裹着自己的柔软突然消失了。  
他闭着眼睛在低血压的痛苦中挣扎了一会，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
这不是在做梦。  
他整个人像被浸入了冰水之中一般，凉意深入骨髓，连刚才还一柱擎天的老二都软了下来。

趁着男子熟睡与其交媾吸取其精力的恶魔，梦魅（Succubus）。  
脑中一下浮现起这几个字样，松本闭紧了眼睛，发出了痛苦的呻吟。  
又是为了他的力量吗，那个让他倍受折磨的力量……

本以为被自己发现的梦魅不会再来找他，没想到第二天那个小家伙又来了，照样肆意的坐在自己身上用雌穴吞吐着他的男根，甚至放肆的发出了小声的呻吟。  
听到声音后他才发现这个梦魅……是男的。也就是个梦魔。  
可是梦魔不是应该找女性交媾的吗，而且含着自己老二的那地方的感觉分明是女性的……  
恶魔的业务范围现在这么广了吗……

他现在还不具备与这只恶魔对抗的力量，只好忍耐着呻吟让身上的梦魔自己玩了个够，那梦魔榨得他泄了两回精才满足的离开。

第三天他不能再坐以待毙，被如此针对他自然也有后手准备。虽然捡起那些曾经被他封锁起来的魔法书让他分外不快，但他还是沉下心来准备好了需要的咒语和阵法，要是那梦魔再敢来，就要做好无法全身而退的准备。

第三天晚上，那个不知道适可而止为何物的梦魔如期出现。

感觉身上骤然一重，他便知道梦魔已经进入了阵法范围——自己的身上。  
他今天根本没有入睡，就等着那恶魔入网，但梦魔也不是傻子，怎么可能会缠上一个没睡的人，他事先已经在自己身上施好了咒语，让自己在那梦魔眼里已进入了REM期。  
没错，恶魔判断人睡眠程度的方法也太科学了吧！  
松本默默吐槽着，等待着阵法的发动。  
本来普通的巫师所设立的阵法恶魔一旦进入就会立刻触发，可他是个中途退出的半调子，只能依靠宝具勉强撑起阵法，因此阵法的发动也有限制。

在这段时间里只能忍耐也太过被动，他的坏心眼突然冒了出来，翻了个身成了侧睡的状态。  
听着那梦魔惊慌失措的声音他内心有了些报复成功的爽快感。侧着身的姿势要是两人配合倒没什么，但要是被操的那个自己动的话就是个辛苦的姿势了。那梦魔不断调整着姿势，就是不能很好的操到最舒服的那块软肉，急的呜呜直叫，松本这才发现这梦魔的声音竟算得上十分低沉，只是带着情欲，倒是显得脆脆甜甜的，有些可爱。

呸。  
松本咬了一下自己的舌头。  
好险，差点被这梦魔给勾走了。

这时，他突然感觉到力量在自己的身体里游走，逐渐凝聚到自己的手上，他不禁屏住了呼吸——就是现在！  
虚空中突然出现了许多锁链，向着他的身前聚集，一个身影在锁链中挣扎着显现出来。  
“抓到你了”  
松本缓缓睁开眼睛，止不住的得意浮现在他的嘴角。

“全垒打！”  
伴随着一声清脆的击球声，一颗棒球飞向了远方。  
松本甩开脑内突然出现的情景，瞪着眼睛看着眼前显出身形的梦魔说不出话来。  
这孩子，长相完全直击自己的好球区。


	2. Chapter 2

※POV转换

 

樱井翔最近很忧郁。  
这种忧郁的心情从五百年前和松本润结缔了契约开始就不时缠绕着他。

松本润，松本家第十五代家主。  
松本家是一个有着悠久历史的东方巫师家族，松本润在这历史之中不能算是天赋异禀的一位，但绝对能挤进努力派的前三位。  
就是这个松本润，在十八岁的召唤仪式上将自己召唤了出来，并且用嫌弃的眼神对自己说“怎么是个淫魔，呐忘却之境（Limbo）没有别的恶魔了吗”

这是什么眼神啊，就算是淫魔也是很厉害的恶魔，按照能力和稀有度来算的话也是个SSR呢！  
当然，那个时候还没有这种游戏，所以他只能对松本炸起了一头金毛，“嘭”的一下消失了。在忘却之境悠哉悠哉的呆了两天后，他终于肯大发慈悲在松本润的苦苦哀求下趾高气扬的出现在现世，优雅的将他从敌对家族的袭击中拯救了出来。

那个曾经不知天高地厚的小鬼在他的调教下如今也是为后世松本家所传颂的伟大家主之一了。  
只不过他好像把那个小鬼教的太厉害了点。  
虽说是巫师但归根结底也是个凡人，百年的生命在他这个永生的恶魔面前只不过是心跳一瞬的事情，可那个小鬼在临去世前不知用了什么魔咒迷惑了他的心，竟让他自愿签下了一个强力的契约。  
现在他不是松本润的契约恶魔，而是代代的松本润的契约恶魔了。  
没错，他和那个狡猾的小鬼签了卖身契，连他的转世也归自己管了。

问题就出在他的转世这里，以一代松本润本人作为标准线，他的每一代转世都会产生些微的偏差。  
比如初代松本小时候是颗瘦弱的豆芽菜，长大了经过锻炼才有了一副强壮的身体。

而二代一出生就很健壮，从小到大连感冒都没得过。并且身上没有丝毫的巫师力量，作为一个普通人幸福的结束了自己的一生，从始至终都没有怀疑过樱井不是人类的身份。

与二代相反，三代松本是个天生的病秧子。  
只是个分家的次子力量也不足，本来绝不可能召唤的出樱井这样的恶魔，却因为那个契约和他命运相连受到了反噬，最后只活了23岁落得了个灵魂破碎的下场。  
这样的灵魂最后只能消散，无法转世。  
本来他可以任由他消失。  
这样他和初代定下的契约就会失效，他从此就又是一个自由的恶魔了，不用受松本润的契约里那些莫名其妙占有欲极强的限制，也不用把闲暇时间都花在蹲在预言之井旁边眼巴巴的等着松本转世的降生预言浮现再跑去找他了。  
可是他不知道怎么回事，允许了那个瘦弱的像个小鹿一样的三代松本使用自己的身体作为容器，孕育他的下一代转世。  
肯定是初代松本那个魔咒的错，几百年过去了他还是阴魂不散。

松本四代是从他的肚子里出来，在忘却之境被他一手带大的。  
当然，他作为一个恶魔，对人类的道德伦理观这种东西不屑一顾，在小松本四代14岁的时候就吃了他，并且丝毫不觉得自己被孩子他爹操大肚子把孩子生下来又被孩子操这种事情有什么不对劲。  
四代算是个混血，生命不像凡人那么短暂，却在一场忘却之境的内乱中受重伤离他而去，这家伙真是的，永远闲不下来。神去世后会化成点点星辰，恶魔可没有那么浪漫，他眼睁睁的看着那个一米九的大个子化成灰烬，仅仅一个巴掌大的盒子就把他装下了，他一时间不知道该怎么办，跑到世界缝隙里呆呆的坐了一个月。

回来的时候发现自己一不小心从150级升上了200级。

至于松本五代，这个家伙最让他头疼。  
天生是个拥有巨大力量的巫师，却生在了松本家旁系的旁系。  
没有强大的家族力量的支撑，小松本从还裹着襁褓时起就被无数渴求力量的恶魔所袭击，甚至还有一些莫名其妙自称妖怪（あやかし）的家伙也想吃了他，虽然有自己在暗处相助每次都化险为夷，但也拜此所赐松本五代及其讨厌这种力量，并且在找到一种古法封印了自己的大部分力量后离开了松本家。

但这都不是最让他头疼的，最让他头疼的是那个小小的肉体上的偏差——松本五代是个巨根。

这真的是个非常严肃的问题。

虽然在现代巫师们称他为梦魔，但正如一代当初称呼他那样，他的本质就是一个淫魔，五代现在已经决心离开松本家和这种力量就没有召唤他的可能，他又不能像骗二代那样骗五代自己是个普通人。  
也不知道是地狱那边人口膨胀还是什么，松本迟迟没有转世，他上一次见到松本已经是一百多年以前的事情了。偏偏他又和一代签下了那个该死的契约，让他无法和契约人以外的人发生关系，否则就会全身像被烈火灼烧一样疼痛。

在这种情况下，那个松本润还是个巨根！  
这是一种什么样的痛苦，简直就是诸神给他的惩罚！

樱井在经历了盯着上厕所的松本——的老二流口水和在松本的办公桌角一边看着他工作一边磨蹭自己的私处这样的磨难之后终于决定，自己可是堂堂200级的SSR，怎么能受这种委屈！ 他要对松本润采取行动了！

梦魔最擅长的夜袭可不容小觑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么会有如此沉重的背景设定，明明我只是想写巨根弟弟而已www


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※POV转换  
> ※Non-con警告

“……”  
“……”  
松本和那个窝在自己怀里的梦魔大眼瞪大眼，一时竟有些后悔——他怎么没想好抓住之后的台词呢？  
你有什么目的？  
他还能有什么目的，不就是想和他疯狂交配吗。  
那问什么好呢，你的名字？拍电影吗。  
是谁派你来的？难不成还是“那位大人”吗喂。

松本在内心天人交战，最终挤出了一句话  
“你怎么找到我的？我的力量应该已经封印了才对”  
梦魔怯生生的看了他一眼，瑟缩着身体不说话，似乎是被他吓到了。  
怎么办啊，这么可爱的吗。   
“额，那我现在放了你，你不要再做这种事了，如果你再来等着你的就不会只是缚魔术了，知道吗？”  
“……嗯？”  
小梦魔似乎没反应过来他说的话，把本来就很大的眼睛瞪得几乎占了脸的二分之一，嘴也抿成了猫猫嘴，看上去十分不真实。  
可爱的不真实。

但是接下来他说的话就不是那么可爱  
“放我走？什么意思？你用缚魔术难道不是想把我绑起来疯狂侵犯？！”  
怎么就疯狂侵犯了，长着这么可爱的脸说话为什么这么劲爆！  
松本润快要被自己的口水呛死了，他人生中第一次自己对付恶魔就遇上了个这么带感的，他承受不住。

然而下一秒他的小心脏遭到了更大的挑战，只见那个梦魔微微一动手指，缚在他身上的锁链便松动滑落。他抓住自己的肩膀，一用力便又成了那个他坐在自己身上居高临下的看着自己的姿势。

“你……你怎么？！”  
“哼，当然是我故意让你抓住的，你这个半吊子的阵法我怎么可能看不穿”  
梦魔不屑的撇了撇嘴，一挥手，那些铁链便像是被赋予了生命一般缠上了松本，整个人呈大字型被牢牢的绑在床上时松本才明白什么叫作茧自缚。

“立刻就会被煽动，说是你一点就通好，还是热血笨蛋好”  
那只梦魔一改原先的小可怜形象，嘟着嘴趴在松本的胸口上用手指头戳他的脸  
“抓住我了又怎样？你又不能封印我，难道我答应了你不会再来我就真的会遵守约定吗？恶魔可不讲诚信这东西，你在布阵之前有没有想过这些？”

松本被说的哑口无言，愣愣的看着那个由戳脸改为用手指描摹他的嘴唇的家伙。  
他这是被教训了？

“我喜欢你的痣”  
梦魔突然漫无边际的开口，刚才还可以射穿他的锐利眼神被他过长的刘海遮住。  
他低着头，凑上来亲吻他的下唇，然后像个小狗一样舔咬着他的唇角，又移到上唇，最后覆盖上他的整个唇。

梦魔的嘴唇很软，有点干燥，能清楚的感觉到他唇上有些干裂的皮肤，他下意识伸出舌头舔了舔对方的下唇。  
本以为梦魔会顺势和他唇齿交缠，没想到他只是四指捧着他的后颈充满爱怜的亲吻他，大拇指不断摩挲着确认他的脉搏。  
“你的心跳的好快……充满了生命力的感觉……真让人怀念”

“你这里也有痣，还有这里”  
他亲吻着松本的锁骨，用舌头画了个小圈，然后移到了胸口。  
“这个乳首上面有一个”  
梦魔灵活的舌头滑到了他左边的乳首上方，在他的乳晕上亲了一下然后含住了他的乳首。  
松本发出了压抑的呻吟，略微挺了挺胸膛。  
可那磨人的、柔软的唇舌只是稍作停留便前往了下一个目的地。  
坏心眼的家伙。

他亲吻他的肋骨，舌尖划过他的腹部，在他的胯骨上留下一个牙印。  
“不过我最喜欢这颗痣，我猜除了我没有人知道它的存在”  
梦魔的手指在他的大腿上画着圈，逐渐滑向他的大腿内侧。  
松本自知徒劳的向后躲避，在那微凉的指尖触到自己的大腿根处时绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
“这里”  
梦魔用手托起松本的囊袋，亲吻上了松本的会阴  
“有一颗痣的事情，松ちゃん自己也不知道吧”

“别叫的这么亲热”  
松本咬牙切齿的说道，又引起梦魔一阵沙哑的笑声。  
“为什么？都是我和你这种关系了”  
哪有什么关系。  
松本因为梦魔握住他老二的动作倒吸一口凉气，在内心里愤恨的想。  
他不敢张嘴，怕漏出的呻吟声让那个梦魔更嚣张。

可是那张该死的甜蜜的湿热的小嘴……比起曾经尝过他的雌穴也丝毫不逊色，梦魔熟练的吸吮，不时鼓起脸颊吞吐的动作都让这一切变得更加难以忍受。松本的眼前仿佛有一层白色的雾让一切都看不真切，他茫然的看向下身，正好对上了梦魔的眼神。  
明明正吞吐着另一个男人的阴茎，那家伙的眼神却像是吃着冰淇淋的小男孩一样纯真，他把松本的阴茎吞到最深，硕大的龟头顶到了他的喉咙让他难受的发出了哼声，可是因此带来的震动却让松本猛地一挺腰。  
梦魔的眼睛里泛起了水雾，但翘起的唇角说明了此刻他的得意。他用喉咙挤压龟头的技巧让松本濒临崩溃，像一只脱水的鱼一样弹跳挣扎。

这一切都太超过了。  
松本的手无处可抓，只好握紧了拳头，指甲深深的嵌入了手掌。但此刻他丝毫感觉不到疼痛，阴茎被吸吮、囊袋被用手指托起玩弄、龟头上的缝隙被又舔又吸，这些正可谓是恶魔的技巧正一步步将他带向快乐的深渊。  
就当他觉得自己的精关快要失守时，那罪恶的小嘴突然离开了。松本漫无目的的望着天花板的眼神缓慢的移到了下身，梦魔正张着嘴，任由来不及吞咽的唾液流到他的下身当做润滑，小幅度的撸动着他的阴茎底部。

“还不可以哦”  
梦魔好像柔声说着什么，但是松本因为快感而迟钝的脑袋没办法处理。  
他握着松本阴茎的手轻轻晃动他的柱身，食指勾着他的龟头拉到他的两腿间又松手让它直挺挺的弹回去。  
松本发出了难受的呻吟，梦魔却像是玩上了瘾一般又重复了两次才放开。

“松ちゃん……松ちゃん……”  
梦魔爬到他的身上，额头抵着他的脸颊喃喃着他的名字。  
松本发出意义不明的呻吟声，低下头亲吻梦魔的肩颈。  
“……你的肩好溜”  
“……你好烦”  
“上来点，我亲不到”  
梦魔哼哼唧唧的又往上蹭了点，让松本在自己的肩膀上落下一串亲吻。

“唔……”  
梦魔两手掰着他的脸凑上来和他接吻，这次不是仅仅唇齿相接，灵活的小舌头钻进他的口腔内杂乱无章的舔舐他的牙齿。  
“嗯……”  
松本被梦魔到处乱摸的手撩拨的不行，偏偏自己又被锁着动弹不得，只能在嘴上动功夫，眼看着那个小梦魔被他亲的七荤八素在他身上软化成一滩，他赶紧开口柔声哄骗：“乖，把我放开，让我摸摸你”  
“嗯……”  
梦魔的大眼睛里像是盛了一池被风吹乱的春水，斜着眼睛用泛红的眼角瞥了他一眼  
“不行哦，松ちゃん。乖孩子要学会忍耐。”  
在这种地方倒是精明的很。  
松本暗自咂舌。  
“但是很想去吧，松ちゃん”  
梦魔将脑袋埋进他的颈窝闷闷的说着，手滑到了下身将两人的分身握在了一起。

“好厉害……一只手都握不住……”  
梦魔温热的呼吸吹在松本的脖子上引起一阵瘙痒，但让他全身发抖的根源却是来自于下身。  
阴茎之间的相互摩擦和之前他所体验过的触感都不一样，温热的小手更是火上浇油的挑拨着他敏感部位，熟练到了简直像是自慰的地步，清楚的知道自己想要如何被触摸，被撸动，但来自另一个人的温度却让这一切变得更为奇特。  
当他的敏感点——龟头和柱身的连接处被抠弄时，松本终于忍不住大声呻吟起来，眩晕感袭击了他的大脑，他在一片白光中达到了前所未有的高潮。

松本大口的喘着气，眼前的白点还没有褪去，梦魔小声的“好厉害”软软的在耳边响起，可高潮后的疲惫让他只想闭上眼睛昏睡过去。

但是恶魔连给予他这样的贤者时间的仁慈都没有。

由于之前的限制，已经射精了一次的松本的阴茎却还没有软下来，此刻那个梦魔便是毫不客气的继续把玩着他高潮后过分敏感的阴茎，松本的大腿根一下一下的抽搐，试图阻止的手被锁链固定在床头让他发出了痛苦的呻吟。

“不要了……住手……啊！”  
敏感的龟头仅仅是被手指沿着缝隙摩擦了一下便让松本整个人弹跳了起来，那根手指见状更是恶意的在他的马眼处转着圈的挑弄，松本脖子上的青筋爆的让人担心他的血管会爆裂，他的脚趾都嵌进了床单里，扯出了一道长长的皱褶。

似乎就是为了看他如此受折磨的样子，梦魔愉悦的甚至哼起了歌，松本没有心情去听歌曲的内容，因为在他的龟头上打着转摩擦的手掌带来的疼痛与麻痒早已逼疯了他。他的腿徒劳的蹬起又被锁链带回原处，房间里回荡着哗啦哗啦的声响和他不成句的几乎是哭泣的呻吟声。

不过是几分钟，在松本看来却像是几个小时，疼痛过了一定程度后几乎可以忽略不计，反倒是一股难以形容的快感升起，松本只觉得小腹一阵饱胀，眼珠都要爽的翻到脑后去了，随后他便眼前一黑，竟是一瞬间失去了意识。

“松ちゃん？晕过去了？诶我还想试试继续这样撸会不会尿出来呢”  
梦魔小声的嘀咕着，在他的胸口哼唧哼唧的蹭。

 

“你叫什么名字？”  
松本依旧是闭着眼睛，长叹了一口气后问道。  
“嗯？还醒着？你知道问一个恶魔的名字是什么意思吧”  
大多数人类巫师的力量无法将恶魔杀死，只能封印他们，这是唯一能制止恶魔作恶让他们从现世回到忘却之境的方法。而封印恶魔需要两个条件，一是用阵法将恶魔束缚住，消磨他们的力量使他们足够虚弱。二便是要知道他们真正的名字。  
可松本没有动摇，他半睁开眼睛，看着趴在自己胸口饶有兴趣的看着自己的梦魔。  
“告诉我你的名字”  
“哼～知道还敢这样问，你为什么会觉得我会告诉你”  
梦魔看着他的表情十分严肃，可松本只是看着那撅起的红唇不说话。

“嘛要告诉你也不是不行，但是你必须要付出代价”  
梦魔突然又不介意他为什么问这个问题，只是笑得十分狡猾，嘴角翘起的弧度可爱又迷人。  
“相应的你也可以得到一定的好处，比如说……”  
梦魔突然凑到他耳边舔了一下他的耳廓  
“你也可以对我做今天我对你做的事，你可以把我按在这里操，直到我好几天没有办法走路，或者让我一直射到尿出来，你想过的你没想过的，我都能带你体验……”

“我叫翔，樱井翔。怎么样，要不要和我签订契约？”  
在因为疲劳而彻底坠入黑暗之前，松本润的眼前只剩下了那个笑脸。  
他好像点头了，不知道还有没有后悔的机会？


End file.
